Conventionally known methods include adding a predetermined correction to distorted images captured around the own vehicle by a wide-angle camera, generating three undistorted images captured in the forward, leftward, and rightward directions of the wide-angle camera, and displaying the undistorted images, juxtaposed, on a screen (PTL 1).